The Morning After The Night Before
by BekiC
Summary: One Shot. Mia and Dom are out of town, leaving the four remaining members of the team having a little fun. But, add a little alcohol into the mix and things can become a little hazy when you wake up, as Letty and Leon soon find out. Reviews appreciated.


**Title: **The Morning After The Night Before  
**Author: **BekiC  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from TFATF, I am merely borrowing them.  
**Rating: **T - some mild swearing

**A/N: **Blame this story on one hell of a boring shift at work. My last two fics have seen Jesse, well dead. This is a pre TFATF fic, therefore, he's in this. Yay! Plus, I am a fan of Dotty, but this was too good an opportunity to miss. Also, the first time I loaded this for some reason a few bits were missing. Always check before you upload. Haha.

* * *

Letty stirred slightly in her sleep, bringing Dom's arm closer to her chest. She couldn't really remember how much she had drunk the previous night, but by the dull throbbing in her head she realised it was more than just a few. Dom and Mia had been away the previous night at a family reunion, so it was just her and the boys. She hadn't minded it, though waking up with Dom wrapped round her made her appreciate the fact he had come home early. Yet still she couldn't remember at what point he had returned. Snuggling closer into his body, she attempted to rouse him from his sleep. 

"Morning baby," Letty whispered, stroking his hand, her eyes still closed. There was a soft sigh down her neck, the light tickle of his breath on her skin. He mumbled and in an instant, her eyes had flung open. "Leon?" She felt the arm move away from her chest at lightening speed.

"Letty!" Leon's voice rang out behind her. They both moved away from each other, alighting on either side of the bed with all haste. It took a few moments but soon they became abundantly clear of both of their naked forms. Letty whipped the cover from the bed and threw it round her, "What the fuck you doing?"

"ME?!? What the fuck are you doing?" She cried out, averting her eyes from his exposed body. "And Jesus, would you put a towel round ya or something." Leon whipped the sheet from the bed and wrapped round his waist, much to Letty's relief. She wasn't a prude, far from it, but with the hangover that was currently wrecking her body, the last thing she needed was to see one of her friends in the buff.

"Better?" Leon asserted.

"Yeah, now why the hell were you in my bed, spooning me, getting all cosy and shit?"

"You were the one who was all, ooooh morning baby." Leon responded, imitating Letty's earlier words.

"I did not say it like that," Letty spat back incredulously, "And besides, that's not the point. Why the hell were you with anyone in my fucking bed?" There was a gentle knock at the door, breaking the feuding pair's stare-downs. Pushing the door open ever so slightly, Vince popped his head around and stopped in his tracks.

"What the..? Why are you two arguing with each other, half naked?" Vince said, quirking his brow. His face displayed both amusement and anger, "Leon, if you have touched Letty, I'm not gonna stop Dom kicking your ass. And you know he will."

"I did not fuck Leon." Letty asserted, before pausing. Her body was suddenly deluged by doubting thoughts, "Did I?"

* * *

_The Previous Night_

_With the two Toretto's out of town, the four of them decided to have a little RnR. They'd been to the race that evening, but neither of them was in the mood for participating. Not just because Dom wasn't there, merely because they wanted a break. It still bemused them how the party had ended up being brought back to the fort, though they weren't about to argue. _

_Vince wandered into the living room and flicked on the stereo. As the bass began to shake the foundations, the party slipped into fifth gear. Drinks were flowing, people were dancing, the team were milling around. Jesse had his arms wrapped tightly round some random bird. Vince was strumming at his guitar, trying to get the attentions of some busty blonde, who's top was barely the size of a handkerchief and from the quick view he had gotten as she stood, her panties were no where to be seen. He grinned at her, loving the fact she made it so easy for him. Letty and Leon were in the kitchen pouring out drinks and grabbing more bottles from the fridge. She gave him an uneasy look as she saw the lack of stock left._

"_Yo Le, gonna have to make a booze run." Letty said as she crouched down in front of the fridge._

"_Nah, check the basement. I'm sure I saw some shit down there. Should keep us going for a while." Leon replied, looking down at her. Letty nodded and stood up, accidentally brushing her hand against his groin. She retracted it quickly, refusing to look at him. He knew it was an accident, but it couldn't stop the moan escaping his lips. Coughing quickly in an attempt to cover his misdemeanour, he looked at her, "Yeah, not much but enough." He spat out before hurrying out of the kitchen. Letty paused, before shaking her head and wandering down towards the stairs into the basement. _

_The night was progressing at a rapid rate. There had been some alcohol in the basement, but that had been drunk dry pretty quickly. All that remained was two bottles of tequila, a bottle of Jack and a few bottles of corona. Mind you, the numbers in the house were dwindling. Vince, who had fucked and seen off the blonde chick an hour before was busying himself rolling a joint, one eye watching Jesse as he played Grand Theft Auto. Letty sidled over to the sofa in a semi-pissed state. She liked it when Dom was out of town. It wasn't that she hated it when he was around; on the contrary, she loved it when he was around. But they usually got distracted before the alcohol had a chance to really flow through her body, so it was nice that she could just kick back a little and get buzzed. Leon perched next to her and whipped the bottle of Corona out of her hand. _

"_Naughty girl, Let. Underage drinking." Leon mockingly chastised as he took a swig of the liquid._

"_What the fuck, I turned 21 three weeks ago. Give it back." She demanded, attempting to pull it away from him. They fought for a while before Leon felt the soft feminine touch of his latest chick stroke his arm. Sensing an opportunity, Letty snatched it back off him and proceeded to down the contents in one large swig, "I think you're wanted." She jeered as she watched him wander off with the girl. She turned her attention back to the other two guys, and the few stragglers that remained. Throwing his controller down, Jesse sighed in frustration and looked up at the less than sober Letty._

"_Drinking games." He slurred out, himself not entirely on the right side of sobriety. Letty grinned and waltzed into the kitchen, picking up the last bottle of tequila and a couple of shot glasses. Vince who had managed to light the joint nodded in agreement and smiled. _

_After setting the others up with a shot of tequila, realising it probably wouldn't last them long, Letty settled herself down into the chair. _

"_So what we playing, Jess?" She questioned._

"_Truth or dare." He responded with a grin. Vince, Letty and the three remaining guys stared at him. _

"_You're shitting me, right? Last time I played that I was fifteen." Letty hurled back, unconvinced at his choice of game. Staring back innocently, he sent a glance in Vince's direction causing him to bust out into a fit of laughter._

"_Yeah, alright. Jess, truth or dare?" Vince asked, before inhaling on the joint._

"_Truth." He shot back without hesitation. _

"_That night you said you nailed Kim, you were lying right?" Vince taunted, knowing the answer but calling his friend out regardless. Jesse stared at him, stunned at the attack on his character, but soon relented._

"_Yes," Jesse spat out, bitterly, "All I got was head." Vince drew back in surprise. He hadn't expected that answer. Slapping his friend on the back, he offered Jesse the floor. Taking his opportunity, he went for the kill, "Letty, truth or dare?" Letty, who was currently experimenting with comfy positions on the sofa, stared at him, thinking for a moment._

"_Truth. We'll get to the dares later." Jesse grinned and glanced at Vince. Bringing his focus back to Letty, he spoke,_

"_Here's the deal. Dom is gone, somewhere, I dunno. All that is left is me, Vince and Leon. Who would you fuck?" Letty's mouth dropped open at the assertion, morphing from shock to disgust to contemplation._

"_I can't answer that!" _

"_Truth, Letty. You know the deal." Vince chided, laughing slightly._

"_Well, not Vince. That would be like fucking my brother." Vince stared at her, before nodding in agreement, "And I can't fuck you because, well, you're like my little brother and that is worse."_

"_So Leon then?" One of the guys uttered from the floor._

* * *

Letty was still in a state of shock as she contemplated whether it could be possible that she had slept with Leon the previous night. 

"Let, earth to the mother ship, come back." Vince called out in an attempt to bring Letty out of her thoughts. She shook her head and looked at her friend.

"I didn't sleep with Leon. I think I would remember. And if I don't remember, I'm sure Leon does. Right Le?" She looked at Leon, who was still standing on the opposite side of the bed, only a thin sheet covering his modesty. He shrugged unconvincingly.

"Sorry girl, I was wasted last night. All I remember is coming to bed with Shauna, no, wait she was called…"

"Sian, brother. Her name was Sian." Jesse added as he wandered past the door. He was about to go downstairs when he looked in the room and caught the sight of two semi dressed members of the team, and one very bemused looking Vince, "What happened here?"

"Good question, Jesse." Vince scowled, sending daggers in Leon's general direction.

"Let, you fucked Leon?" Jesse spluttered shaking his head, "Look, I know you'd had a few last night, and there was all that shit about how you wanted to sleep with him," Letty shot him a look of utter disgust whilst Leon laughed in the background.

"Really?" He uttered with a wide grin. Letty threw her hands up in exasperation, causing the duvet to drop to the floor, giving all three of them a good look. Bending down to scoop it back around her body, she glared at each one of them, starting with Leon.

"You need to shut up." Her eyes fitted to Vince, "I didn't sleep with him," and finally to Jesse, "stop laughing."

"How can you two be so sure?" Vince said in a voice so serious it worried everyone in the vicinity, "It sure looks like someone got laid in here last night." His eyes moving to the floor. There lying on the floor was a used condom.

"Yeah, I did." Leon spat out, before back tracking. His face displayed uncertainty as he tried to ascertain what he had done the previous night, "Wait, I could have sworn I put it in the trash can."

"Yeah, that's another thing. What the fuck were you doing using my bed anyway?" Letty shouted, directing her venom at Leon.

"From the looks of it, fucking you." Vince added. She hadn't noticed how stern he was looking, as if it was his own girlfriend who he had just caught cheating. 'Wait, I wasn't cheating,' Letty thought quickly. As he stood beside him, Jesse looked increasingly nervous. All of them knew that Vince's temper was a little short at times, "Let, put some fucking clothes on."

"Vince, shut up. You don't control me."

"Obviously not. If I did you would be waking up in your own bed,"

"I did!" Letty called out in protest.

"On your own!" Vince finished before storming off. The three remaining members of the team looked at each other, none of them daring to move. Slowly Jesse walked away from the room, leaving Letty and Leon to figure out what happened the previous night. Jesse smiled at Vince as he entered the kitchen. Grinning back, Vince was slowly realising just how effective their plan had been.

"How long do you think it will take?" Jesse questioned as he grabbed a can of coke from the side as he leant against the sideboard

"You keep smiling like that, not fucking long."

* * *

"Did we?" Leon questioned, genuinely not knowing the answer. Letty stared at him, equalling his confusion. Sighing, she shook her head. 

"Couldn't have been any good if we did." Letty added with a laugh,

"Thanks. Just say we did, would it be such a bad thing?" Leon asked, though knowing pretty soon after that yes, yes it would be.

"You crazy!! You are like one of my closest friends. You also happen to be one of my boyfriend's closest friends. Of course it would be a bad thing." Letty shot back, tightening the duvet around her slender frame.

"Just as well we can't remember then." Leon replied, looking slightly dejected, "Did you mean what you said though?"

"Yeah, but only cos I have known Vince too long and I see Jesse as my little brother. You would be the only one where I wouldn't see it as incest if I were sleep with you. That's not the point. If you're trying to suggest that I wanted this to happen, then you are wrong, boy." Leon stared at her slightly confused.

"So I did fuck you?"

"No, I don't know, no. I'm too hung-over to be dealing with this shit. I'm going for a shower."

As the water cascaded over her body, Letty tried to work out whether she had slept with Leon the previous night. 'Surely, I would remember?', she thought to herself. In the room next to her, Leon was pondering the same thing. Confusion clouded his brain thickly, uncertain as to whether it happened, and not too sure whether he would be happy if it hadn't. Sure, not having Dom bearing down on him was a plus point, but he had always seen Letty…'Whoa, stop that thought right there?!?', he chastised himself. Shaking his head, he drew on his boxers that lay haphazardly on the floor and walked into his room.

They were both downstairs a short while later, looking sheepishly at the other two. Vince looked as if he had simmered whilst Jesse was still displaying a look of pure perplexity.

"What time did Mia say they will be back?" Letty muttered, hoping it wouldn't be too late. Jesse glanced at the clock before looking back at her,

"In about an hour or so." He caught sight of the look she was giving Leon. It was a mixture of embarrassment and uncertainty. He couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape him mouth. Vince stared at him with disgust, which prompted both Letty and Leon to gawp at him.

"What?" Leon questioned nervously. From that point on, Jesse lost all control and started laughing loudly.

"I'm sorry Vince. I just can't." Jesse yelped out, between laughs, "Blame Letty."

"Blame me for what?"

"Nice one, Jesse. Could have had them going for a while yet." Vince replied in an amused tone, letting the smile cross his face, "You two didn't sleep together. Well, you did, but you didn't fuck each other." Letty stared at him, as did Leon. Gaining his composure, Vince sat down on the vacant chair at the table. He sighed noisily before starting…

* * *

_The game came to an abrupt end as they noticed Letty had passed out. _

_"Lightweight," Vince muttered to Jesse. It was just the two of them left in the room, the final guests having left a short while beforehand, "Better put her to bed or she'll have the mother of all bad necks tomorrow." Jesse, who was in a similar inebriated state, smirked at him and laughed._

_"Wanna have a little fun?" He questioned, unable to conceal the excitement at the plan that was fermenting inside him._

_"Spill."_

_"Well, she was saying that it would be Leon out of the three of us. So why don't we give her what she wants. He's already in her room. Sian came down before saying that he passed out once they had finished. My guess is, he's still in that state." Vince thought for a moment before letting the corners of his mouth curl up into a grin, "We can just slip her into bed and let them wake up together."_

_"Yeah, but that just means they only woke up together. That has happened before." Vince replied. Jesse shrugged before pausing. Vince could almost see the cogs turning in his overactive brain._

_"You've seen her naked before, right?"_

_"You want me to undress her, then put her in bed?" Vince questioned with a little hesitance. Jesse nodded, asserting that he couldn't do it because that would be too wrong. Vince pondered for a moment. It was true, he had seen Letty in a state of undress, usually on the occasions that he had walked in on her and Dom. That had happened far too many times than was healthy for a man, but then they did have a habit of just dropping everything and screwing each other wherever, "Fine. Should give us a laugh at least."_

_He lifted Letty's light body into his arms and carried her upstairs. Laughing as he heard her snore loudly, he shook his head and kicked the door to her room open with his foot. Spotting Leon, flat out on his back, Vince rolled his eyes and placed Letty gently down on the bed. He slipped off her boots and removed her socks, noting how she wore odd ones. He stood her up and let her fall on to his body, thankful that she wasn't fat as her body lay against his. He slipped her skirt down and pushed her softly on to the bed, his hand keeping her back upright. Pulling her top off, he quickly became aware that she was braless. His first thought was one of delight, before he realised who the owner of the boobs were. His quickly began to think of the least attractive things he could imagine. Pulling the bed cover up, he lay her body down on the sheets. Standing back to admire his handiwork, he laughed, closed the door and left the room._

* * *

"So, you're saying this was all a joke. That I didn't sleep with Leon, well only in the platonic sense, and you have played both of us for fools." Letty spat out once Vince had filled them in on the previous nights exploits. 

"Pretty much, yeah. Hey, blame Einstein here." Vince said as he pointed to his co-conspirator.

"That's fucked up, Jesse. And V, you dawg, stripping Let to her birthday suit. Want us to tell Dom about that one?" Leon sneered playfully. Without hesitation, both Vince and Letty scolded him causing Jesse to laugh, "You will pay for this, you two."

"Definitely. Don't sleep with both eyes closed from now on. We will get you back." Letty added, trying to be as menacing as possible. It was lost though as she lost the battle to hold back a laugh.

The day passed quietly after the earlier escapades. Letty and Leon were thinking of revenge tactics, whilst Jesse was patting himself on the back for a job well done. All had agreed to keep this one on the down low and strictly between the four of them, so when Dom and Mia returned, they all acted as if everything was fine. Jesse had mused that no harm had been done, and what was a little nakedness between friends.

As they sat down to watch a movie, he soon realised that something was troubling Vince. He glanced over at Letty, who was snuggled up to Dom. Leon was busy talking to Mia about something, so Jesse took to opportunity to speak to Vince.

"Yo V, give us a hand." He asked as he strolled into the kitchen. Unexpectedly, Vince followed him with little protestation, "What's up with you?" Vince looked at Jesse a little mystified, before stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Letty was stark naked this morning when the cover dropped."

"Yes, she was." Jesse replied with a laugh, "What can get that thought out of your head?"

"No, I can't." Vince replied, contemplating the sight once more.

"You dirty slut. Don't let Dom hear you say that."

"Jess, I didn't leave her naked. I couldn't. She's like a sister to me and I don't need to see, well all of her. I mean, now I have, but last night. Shit, it felt wrong. So I left her."

"You left her with her panties on?" Jesse responded, his jovial mood suddenly dropping through the floor along with his jaw, "You mean?"

"I dunno. Like they said, surely they would have remembered. But all I know is, how I left her last night was not how she woke up this morning." Vince sighed loudly.

"For the love of all that is holy, this doesn't go any further than these four walls."

"What doesn't?" Dom boomed as he entered the room.

The End.


End file.
